


Myocardium

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunkenness, M/M, Military, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Secret Relationship, implied YooSu, long time no see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin visits Jaejoong before his enlistment.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Myocardium

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

2:17 a.m.

Changmin knew he was a little crazy, but he held his breath and entered the ten digit code that had been texted to his number just a few hours before.

Jaejoong was drunk. He probably would not sleep. He’d go into his enlistment tomorrow hungover and exhausted. And hopefully sore and barely able to walk. If Changmin was lucky. If Jaejoong was lucky. He was a little crazy, too.

The door opened, and with a grin, Changmin entered Jaejoong’s expensive, expansive, posh apartment. Yoochun would probably live here while Jaejoong was in the army. And then Yoohwan when Yoochun went into the army.

Jaejoong was going to run out of liquor in twenty months with Yoochun given free rein.

He kicked off his shoes and walked through the halls, headed for the main room. Jaejoong was somewhere. He could hear him singing. All alone. God, Changmin hated that song because of the pain in Jaejoong’s voice. Changmin was determined to give Jaejoong something happy to write lyrics about while he was in the army.

The curtains were shut, and Changmin walked over the wood floor and rugs and peeled one back, just to see the view. It’d been a long time since he’d been at Jaejoong’s place.

Something shattered, drawing Changmin’s attention to the kitchen. Jaejoong stood there, half naked and gorgeous. His hair was already short and black. There were a few drips of dye on his shoulders, looking like just another piece of inkwork.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong muttered and quickly dropped to his knees to clean up the mess.

Changmin tsked at him and went to help, grabbing the trashcan for the pieces of glass. Jaejoong’s hands were shaking (he probably hadn’t eaten all day), and Changmin gripped his wrists for a moment.

“Let me clean it up, hyung,” Changmin whispered.

Jaejoong met his eyes, and Changmin hated the tears in them, the way his heart was breaking and shattering and how scared and unsure he looked. Jaejoong was not the most confident person, but this had reached a low for even him.

Instead of cleaning up the glass, Changmin pulled Jaejoong into his arms and hugged him tightly. Jaejoong resisted for only a moment and then collapsed into him, and Changmin shifted, knees wet with whatever Jaejoong had been drinking. He learned to deal with tears. he learned to deal with hyungs bawling their eyes out.

It took about five minutes for Jaejoong to gasp out his last sob and hiccup instead, and then another five of just breathing before he lifted his head.

Changmin smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. Jaejoong made a noise of surprise, but lifted his arms and tangled his hands in Changmin’s long hair. He whimpered as they kissed, his fingers moving more than usual.

With his hair so short now, Changmin understood.

“Why are you here?” Jaejoong breathed against his lips and then kissed him before Changmin could reply. He tasted like what he had been drinking, a mix of soju, rum, whiskey. Probably some vodka in there, too.

Jaejoong pushed him back to the floor and he made to climb over his lap and then he cursed colorfully, lifting his hand and whining at the shard of glass stuck in his palm.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” He scrambled unsteadily to his feet and went to the sink before pulling the glass out. It clinked into the sink. The water ran and Jaejoong held his hand under the cold stream.

Changmin smiled as he sat up, careful of the glass. “Like I said, I’ll clean this up.”

Jaejoong shot him a pained smile.

It took a ten minutes to clean up the whiskey and the glass and then make sure he got all the pieces. Jaejoong stayed at the sink, rinsing his hand and then told Changmin where he had bandages.

Changmin took his hand and inspected the cut. It wasn’t large, but deep. It was still seeping a bit of blood as he put on some ointment and then a thick bandage.

“Fuck, it stings,” Jaejoong whispered.

Changmin smiled and brought the hand to his mouth, kissing the uninjured side. He saw Jaejoong smile out of the corner of his eyes.

“You invited me,” Changmin said, answering the question Jaejoong had asked almost twenty minutes ago.

“I didn’t think you’d come.”

“I know. YooSu?”

“At Junsu’s. Just left. Yunho?”

Changmin smirked. “Drunk.”

“Hmm, me too.”

“You are going to hate yourself tomorrow.”

Jaejoong shrugged and put his arms around Changmin’s neck. It was entirely too easy to lift him to the counter and continue their kiss. Jaejoong wrapped his legs around Changmin’s waist and his own hands slid around Jaejoong’s bare back.

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll be right behind you, hyung,” Changmin said, fingers of one hand tracing the butterfly tattoo on his chest.

“You always are, but you can’t be in the army.” He leered and licked his lips.

Changmin laughed. “Not what I meant.”

“Fuck.” Jaejoong buried his face in Changmin’s neck and gasped. He staved off tears with harsh bites that were going to leave marks. Changmin did not bother to tell him not to. That is what makeup is for.

Speaking of ...

“Hyung, I have a present for you.”

Jaejoong growled and put his hand to the front of Changmin’s jeans, squeezing his erection. “I know.”

Changmin chuckled and shook his head. He pushed Jaejoong away, and he thunked his head on the cupboard.

“Ow,” Jaejoong said, pouting and rubbing.

Changmin laughed. “Silly, hyung.” He gripped the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it off.

“What?” Jaejoong stopped and then grinned and licked his lips. “Fuck, you’re amazing.” He ran his hands over Changmin’s stomach, and Changmin just waited for it, and it happened later than he was expecting. Jaejoong was too enthralled with his muscles and he kept them as flexed as he could. Showing off a bit, but he worked damn hard for them. He loved it when his hyungs appreciated his hard work.

When he finally caught sight of the tattoo, Jaejoong froze. Eyes wide. He looked up at Changmin, back at his arm, and then shouted a single syllable and pushed Changmin back and jumped off the counter. He lifted Changmin’s arms and just stared at the words inked on his bicep.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong said, and then his mouth was there, sucking on the skin.

It was Changmin’s turn to swear.

Jaejoong sucked and licked at the words, sliding his mouth down to Changmin’s armpit for a moment and then back over the words.

“Hyung,” Changmin said, gasped, whimpered and twisted, showing the other words etched into his side.

Jaejoong made a triumphant sound of delight, fell to his knees and licked the other tattoo, too. he used a firm grip on the top of Changmin’s pants to steady himself and left hickys and bites all along Changmin’s skin. He suddenly stopped and leaned away. He ran his finger over the tattoo just at his hip, the smallest of lines.

“When ... fuck, what ...”

“A few weeks ago.”

“But ... shows and ...”

Changmin chuckled. “Makeup, hyung.”

Jaejoong nodded and went back to sucking and licking, biting, kissing, tongue fingers skin. It made Changmin’s head light.

“Remember?” Changmin asked, running his fingers down Jaejoong’s beautiful cheek. “Remember what I said after you were done sucking and biting a hicky right there? The very first time, with come on your lips and in your hair?”

Jaejoong nodded.

“I couldn’t figure out a way to say it in words. This worked.”

_You restarted my heart. Stopped it. Restarted it. Made it beat. Love. Made it love._

Jaejoong looked like he might cry again so he went to the small tattoo and put another hicky there, in the same place as the first one, when Changmin was only seventeen. Tired. Worn out. Dead. They had all been dead inside during the first few months in Japan. Depressed. Angry.

“My heart beats for you, hyung” Changmin whispered.

“God, I can’t ... fucking ... just ...” Jaejoong fought with his belt and then the button while trying to keep his mouth on Changmin’s skin.

Changmin pushed his pants and boxers down as soon as he could and Jaejoong’s mouth went right to his dick. Tongue around it. Lips down it. Sucking on it and then taking it deep. He squeezed Changmin’s thighs.

Changmin tilted his head back, mouth open and gasped in the empty kitchen, hands tangled in Jaejoong’s short hair. Even if he knew that Jaejoong had probably been doing the same to Yoochun or Junsu or both at once, his dick was longer and could actually gag their lead singer. He let Jaejoong suck freely for a few more seconds and then he pulled his hair. Hard. Short hair hurt more.

Jaejoong cried out, head going back, mouth open with heavy gasps. It’d been way too long since the last time he was in Jaejoong’s throat and it was going to be two more years. He was going to do this his way, so it wasn’t over and done and forgotten the next morning. He wanted Jaejoong’s voice to be rough from a hard throat fucking while he was sworn in.

“Take off your pants,” Changmin demanded, voice low.

Jaejoong shivered and did not get up or try to get out of Changmin’s grip on his hair. He shucked off his jeans. No boxers. Perfect. The little piercing in the ridge of his cock sparkled up at Changmin.

“You’re going to have to take that out,” Changmin said and shoved a finger into Jaejoong’s mouth.

Jaejoong sucked on Changmin’s finger.

“How’s your hand?”

Jaejoong lifted his injured hand, and Changmin took it. The bandage was fine, maybe a bit bled through, but it wasn’t leaking. He hoped the cut had stopped bleeding.

“Bedroom,” Changmin whispered and kissed Jaejoong’s fingertips.

Jaejoong smiled and nodded. He spun around, on the floor, and crawled out of the kitchen, the damn tattoos pointing merrily at his asscrack.

Changmin rolled his eyes. His hyung was such a tease. He left his clothes in the kitchen and followed after him.


End file.
